Lord of The Rings: The 4th Age
by Ikki Williams
Summary: A long time has passed since the destruction of the one ring..a new evil has arised in Saurons place and its up to new heroes to save the day. Rated M for Language and later Adult Situations.
1. Chapter 1

Well i hope everyone likes this story it takes place in the 4th age if you have no clue when that is then don't ask cause im not explaining. I don't own LOTR or any characters except Vincetto and the OC's

* * *

Lord of the Rings the 4th Age

Part 1

The 4th Age

Chapter 1

It was reaching afternoon in Gninthgil a newly established Elvish city only a few days ride from Rivendell, a man about six foot two wearing a black

cloak with the hood drawn over his head entered the town upon horseback his metal gauntlets and feet had blades protruding from the side. His

name was Vincetto thought he preferred Vince, he was an Elf Assassin who worked for the highest payer. He made his way up towards the castle

gates nodding at the guards before going further in, he dismounted as he approached quickly heading up the stairs and pushing the doors open.

Two guards had standing at attention when they noticed him, the one on the right spoke "I'm sorry stranger no one is allowed to see the king I'm

afraid." Vince grabbed them both by the throats and tore them out with a strong tug. He dropped the lifeless carcasses and pushed the final set of

doors open and walked in "Hello king." he said pulling his hood back, for an elf he had short hair it was a dark Brown that was in a messy spike, he

had bluish green eyes that had a serious expression to them. The king looked up at him as his guards surrounded him "So the assassin shows

himself." he sat looking at Vince when a a soft but strong voice said "Uncle what is happening?" a woman appeared wearing a brown cloak over a

woodland shirt the sleeves only went to her elbows, she wore a dark skirt that flowed down to the floor, she had long blond hair tied down behind

her back with two her bangs made into braids on the sides of her face. She looked at Vince with her dark blue eyes "Vince!?" she said with surprise,

Vince looked at her "Well well Keira, i have not seen you since you were young and adventurous." Keira smiled slightly "Hows your older brother

Legolas doing." Vince laughed "Good last time i saw him was when he and Gimli left on the boat leaving Rivendell." the king had heard enough

"Keira stray your snaking tounge do not brandy words with this traitor. So mongrel you are here to kill me and my kin!?!" Vince growled "Your son

killed one of my best friends and you want me to ignore that fact!" the King laughed and nodded at one of the guards who walked quickly to him, he

whispered something into the guards ear who walked off only to return a few seconds later with several more guards. They drew their swords and

stood staring at him Vince smiled "This is what you get. Guards kill him!" the King laughed, Keira ran forward yelling "No uncle please no!" the king

shoved her to three of the guards who dragged her away. Vince smiled once again "Im sorry to say youve just lost Orochi!" A shadow leaped from

behind the throne wrapping a hand around the king and quickly slitting his throat, Vince growled pulling his cloak off and throwing it at the guards in

front of him. He drew his katana swinging it cleaving two of the guards heads Orochi flipped over the guards landing beside Vince "Good job my

friend" "Why thank you Vince" Vince was garbed in nothing but black baggy pants with a red sash about his waist, his feet gauntlets came up to his

knees, he wore no shirt or armor exposing his muscular chest while his gauntlets covered up both of his arms. Three guards wielding spears rushed

him he quickly brushed aside the first two with his gauntlets grabbing the last one uppercutting the holder killing him instantly the other two

rethrusted but Orochi appeared underneath and behind Vince deflecting the thrusts Vince moved quickly tackling the guards to te ground crushing

thier skulls. By this time the kings son had appeared with a new group of soldiers, Vince cursed then bolted down a hallway shortly returning holding

Keira with a dagger at her throat "You will call of your dogs or she dies!" The Prince glared at him before nodding at the guards who backed off

down the hallway, the Prince turned to look at Vince but he was gone only Orochi stood there he smiled and flung a shuriken killing the man instantly.

The Prince fell dead to the ground as the guards rushed forward with the captain screaming "Find them NOW!! Kill them and bring the princess

back!" but they would not find the assassins for they were already out of the city.

* * *

I totally revised this only the names and a few other things stayed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 this time if anyone reviews this it had better not be saying anything about what i should change or how to spell i wont even take you seriously.

* * *

Lord of the Rings the 4th Age

Part 1

The 4th Age

Chapter 2

Vince was only a mile or so outside the city and was having trouble getting any further as Keira struggled against her captor "Let me go Vince,

NOW!!" Vince leaped over a fence with Orochi in tow "Orochi get over the river so I can throw her to you." Orochi nodded leaping onto the other bank,

Vince threw her across the gap into the hands of Orochi while Vince leaped over next to them seconds later. Orochi was whistling holding her still

form "Orochi what did you do?" he looked away "She felt the need to hit my fist with her head." Vince raised an eyebrow then whistled waiting for

the horses as they swam across the river "How far down is the bridge?" Orochi looked up at him shrugging "Maybe two miles." Vince hopped into his

saddle said slinging Keira over it "Well lets move." he said then kicked his horse into action as it galloped off into the forest. Later that day a few

hours away from Gninthgil they had pitched a tent and lit a fire in the gathering gloom, Keira awoke stripped down to her under garments in a sweat

"Huh were am I." a calm gentle voice answered her "Keira remain calm you hit your head pretty hard just relax." a hand pressed her back down, she

looked up to see Vince standing there "Why did you do this to me." she asked, Vince looked away walking out of the tent as she sank back into

darkness. It was nearing noon when Keira woke up again she sat up taking in the surroundings before looking down and scowling, Vince was

making sausage while Orochi was busy fletching arrows when Keira came storming out with the blankets wrapped around her "Who took my clothes

off!!" Orochi took one look at her before standing up backing off into the woodland, Vince smiled disarmingly said "Have you not heard of taking a

persons clothes off when they faint or get knocked out." she growled at him disappearing inside the tent and coming out only a few minutes later

dressed she started for the woods when she suddenly tripped "Ow what the hell!!" she looked back to see Vince had reached out and grabbed her

leg "Why the hell did you do that for!?" Vince smirked "You have nowhere to go Keira your uncles dead and your cousin joined him shortly after.

What your going to go back and claim that pathetic so called throne. Besides if im not mistaken your uncle had a daughter who can take over the

throne!" she kicked him in the face toppling him over she jumped up running but was re-grabbed around the arm by Vince, she turned aiming a kick

for his groin nailing him with an audible thud, he released her just as quickly. She ran through the woods when she was tackled and pinned to the

ground "Let me go!" Vince shook his head "I'm not letting you go, your coming with me to Rivendell." she looked away "Fine but only because i was

dieng to get out and adventure around your offering me a chance. So let me go and ill journey with you." Vince nodded standing he pulled her up as

he stood "Well you know were camp is tell Orochi ill be back in less than an hour." she nodded and walked back to camp. When she returned she

sat down by the fire grabbing a sausage and chewing it thoughtfully when Orochi came out of the tent, when he saw her by herself he freaked "You

killed him didnt you!!" he yelled, she laughed "No he said he would be back in an hour." he looked at her staring blankly "Oh..OK." she watched as

he sat down beside the fire "So how do you know Vince?" Orochi plucked a few sausages from the fire pulling his hood back, he had blue hair that

was short like Vince's though he had multiply scars lining his face "What happened!?" Keira asked, Orochi smiled "Well that ties in where i met Vince,

yes Vincetto most call him Vince for short. I used to work as a stable boy in the south in the town of Llems, I never knew my parents so the stable

master took me in. He was a brutal and often drunk man so i was beaten often, after i turned sixteen years of age I attempted to escape but he

alas he chased me down on horseback intending to kill me. Well we both bumped into Vince who just showed up ut of nowhere and killed him

instead. Its been over twenty years now he has been like a father to me so i can never thank him enough. But enough about me how do you know

him?" Orochi concluded, Keira sighed "We grew up together in Rivendell before the starting of the 3rd Age. We spent alot of time together until he

left that fateful day. I loved him then but he left without any goodbyes." Orochi looked at her as a tear fell down her cheek.

--

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it off we go again XD


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres chapter 3 hope you like it...and don't worry there will be action soon enough....i still don't own LOTR only some of the characters i made.

--

Lord of the Rings the 4th Age

Part 1

The 4th Age

Chapter 3

Vince strolled back into camp a few minutes later carrying a stout branch "What...i need a new bow." they both just stared at him as he picked the

branch up and started working on it. Orochi finished the last sausage "So were are we going now Lord?" Vince finished stringing the branch and

started waxing it "To Rivendell so we may pick up our weapons and armor and two so we can get Angmar and Sardon. Then we journey to the

mines of Moria to seek out and old friend." Vince walked over to his horse Shadowbreach and saddled him "Lets ride...Keira you can ride with Orochi

until we reach Rivendell." she looked at him "What if i wanted to ride with you." Vince looked at her smirked and kicking his horse into a gallop riding

off yelling back "Too bad!" she scowled hopping up onto the back of Orochi's saddle as they raced after him. They rode for several hours a day until

they finally rode through the threshold into Rivendell the once great city of the elves though it still retained its beauty, Vince pulled to a stop carefully

stepping down from his horse and looking around "Remeber the old days Keira when many an elf lived here...remebr our childhood." she sighed "Yes

i do." she looked away as he smiled. Vince spoke as he turned away "Orochi you and Keira set up camp outside of Rivendell I'll join you later." Orochi

growled "Why do we not set up camp inside Rivendell Lord?" Vince turned "Because the last thing id want is to be cornered in a building besides we

are not staying the night." Orochi nodded and left Keira in tow. Hours later found Vince riding into camp and dismounting, Keira gasped at his new

wardrobe, he wore a black cloak with Silver armor over it, he had leg guards and arm guard with gauntlets, he had two long-swords on each hip with

two elvish shortswords on his back on either side of a quiver of black feathered arrows. He had the longbow on his back he had made some

modifications to it putting two blades on the edge, he tossed Keira a bow as well with a quiver of arrows "Here I found its my old bow and i know

how good you are with it. Well now shall we call the new mounts and head for Moria? I think so." he stood up letting out a high pitch whistle. The

whistle had barely left his mouth when a shriek pierced the air as two Blue Dragons with long spiky necks and no forearms landed near the camp,

the dragons eyed the group intently "These once belonged to the Nazgul but as you know none of the Nazgul survived so when we found these last

two in the wilderness imagine our surprise and joy. They were easily controlled to, Keira you can ride with me this time." Keira watched as Orochi

and Vince mounted the dragons she grinned and hopped into Orochis saddle "No you didnt want me last time so i wont this time." he stared at her

then whispered something to his mount patting its side, the dragon leaned its head right in front of hers hissing violently before it sneezed on her

"Sorry Angmar sneezes when he makes angry face." Vince chuckled "You named the foul beast Angmar...after one of the Nazgul!" Keira exclaimed,

Vince laughed pulling the reins and soaring off above the trees.

--

Time to go to Moria yippee. I will tell you this much Moria has been reopened since the 3rd age its only just been now that they repopulated the area.


	4. Chapter 4

One last chapter before Moria

--

Lord of the Rings the 4th Age

Part 1

The 4th Age

Chapter 4

It was night when they landed, Vince dismounted Angmar as Orochi and Keira dismounted Sardon, he whistled a low pitch causing the lumbering

dragons to soar off "Hey were they going!" Keira yelled as Vince sniffed the air "To go feed...Hey Orochi you smell that?" Orochi stopped his

gathering of firewood and sniffed as well "Yeah." Keira looked at them "What do you mean I dont smell anything." Vince growled "Well you are not

trained as an assassin, there are Orcs in the area." Keira looked at him "Orcs i thought they were almost completely wiped out after the destruction

of the one ring?" Vincent looked around carefully "They were but some have survived by hiding, the trolls fled into hiding with them but that doesn't

mean they wont rob and kill travelers now and days. The smell is getting stronger they will attack shortly Its only small group we can take them." he

drew the sword on his left hip and stared between the trees where the moon glimmered through. He watched carefully as dark figures rushed

through the woods towards them "Wait for them to get within a hundred paces before you strike." Vincent said calmly as the orcs pounded closer

and closer to them. Vince watched and waited for over a minute before screaming his command "Attack!" they rushed the orcs splitting up, he went

for the nearest orc cleaving its head off, Orochi unsheathed his Katana dropping to his knees swinging widely opening another orc in half, Keira stood

in the middle of it all firing off arrows into her opponents with deadly accuracy. Vincent was rushed by two orcs from behind he turned in a circle

blocking the first series of sword attacks, he quickly used his left hand to pull the sword on his right hip from its sheath slicing upwards into the orc.

He twisted throwing the other sword into the other orcs face. Orochi suddenly found himself back to back with Keira who was quicly running out of

arrows, Vince collected both his swords yelling with blood-lust rushing a group of nearby or leaping onto them. Angmar and Sardon came flying from

the gloominess landing on several of the orcs ripping and tearing limb from limb. Vince stood up from his pile cutting the throat of the last orc, he

wiped his blades on the grass before sheathing them "Well we better get out of her before anymore show up in larger numbers." he quickly leaped

onto Angmar with Keira jumping on behind him , Orochi climbed on to his mount kicking it into flight as both mounts flew off into the moonlight

"Decided to ride with me this time?" Vince asked Keira "Well i didn't have time to think." Vincent smirked then looked at Orochi "I think you hurt his

feelings." they looked at Orochi who was munching on an apple, he caught their glances and spoke through a mouthful of apple "Whaff." both Vince

and Keira laughed into the night.

--

Sorry its short but i was really tired


End file.
